La fatalité d'une relation
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Une relation secrète entre Allen Walker et Yû Kanda les unissent, alors qu'ils sont enfin seul, pas de rouquin bruyant aux alentours, les deux amants profitent de leur nuit. A son réveil, Allen à un terrible pré-sentiment. Quelque chose à du arriver à Kanda. Un petit One Shot sur le Yullen, évidemment, c'est senser être un drame (pas de lemon) RÉÉCRITE


**Bonjour Bonsoir! **  
**De retour pour un tit One Shot yaoi =)  
Disclaimer: les personnages présent dans cette fic  
****appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

**Ce One Shot m'es venu en écoutant une chanson qui me fait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, c'est dire! Et comme j'aime pleurer, bah je fais partager aux masochistes comme moi =D évidement je ne dis pas la fin puisqu'à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas si elle doit-être triste ou non, je le découvrirais en même temps que vous! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**La fatalité d'une relation.**

Ce matin commençait bien, un réveil, un petit déjeuner, une bonne douche, habiller, Kanda Yû, un jeune homme asiatique, plus précisément Japonais, les yeux fins, de couleur onyx, les cheveux longs noir avec un reflet bleuté, un corps dessiner finement, des bras ni trop, ni pas assez muscler, de longues jambes fines. Ce garçon attirait les filles les plus mûres de la ville, mais lui n'en n'avait que faire, il était aussi associable que beau à regarder.

Et cet apollon ne vivait pas seul, les loyers coûtent cher et il vit donc avec des colocataires qui sont bien plus sociable que lui, l'agaçant par moment. Mais leur compagnie ne le gênait pas tant que ça, tant qu'on ne touchait pas à ses affaires, comme un katana qu'il chéri comme la prunelle de ses yeux, ou encore sa nourriture, n'étant essentiellement que des Soba, il changeait de temps à autre, mais revenait toujours sur ce plat ci. Il devait drôlement l'apprécier pour en être si fidèle.

Il regarda alors l'heure, sur la pendule du salon il était marqué 7h30, il s'était lever plus tard comparer aux autres jours. Il avait du dormir une heure de plus, bizarre. Alors qu'il est régler comme une pendule pour son sommeil.

Puis il entendit un de ses fameux colocataires. Il passa un coup d'oeil vers le couloir, un rouquin à peine plus grand que lui était debout. Avec en guise de pyjama un pantalon de couleur militaire, il ne dormait donc jamais avec un tee-shirt? Il se frotta l'oeil doucement et remit normalement son cache oeil, puis regarda le brun avec son unique oeil visible, de couleur émeraude. Il lui sourit joyeusement pour un bonjour, et se dirigea dans la cuisine, mais n'en ressortit pas avant un bon moment. Seulement Kanda lui, il s'en fichais un peu. Lavi, ce fameux rouquin, était bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

Après une bonne demie heure, le petit dernier se leva à son ne prit pas la peine d'adresser une bonne journée au brun. Plus petit que les deux autres, et aussi le plus jeune, Allen Walker était son nom. Il avait des cheveux tout blanc, les yeux gris, et une vilaine cicatrice allant de son front à sa joue traversant son oeil gauche au passage. Lui en revanche s'habillait toujours avant de se lever, c'était un peu bizarre mais bon. Les cheveux encore en batailles, il alla dans la cuisine pour manger, d'un coup il se mit à rire.

Curieux, Kanda ne regarda que dans la direction de la cuisine, Allen revint le voir d'un air enjoué.

-Kanda, s'il te plait aides moi à le ramener dans son lit, Lavi s'est endormis sur le comptoir à moitié debout, c'est plutôt marrant.  
-T'as cas le faire tout seul... Baka...  
-Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que j'arriverais pas à le porter seul, il est plus grand que moi, et même que toi, mieux vaut le faire tout les deux.  
-Alors réveilles le et laisse moi tranquille.

Kanda, toujours aussi froid, se leva et partit à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Allen soupira et alla réveiller l'endormit puis prirent leurs petit déjeuner.

Le matin comme tout les autres matin, Lavi et Allen se préparèrent ensemble, et parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais cette fois, le blandinet avait un autre sujet de conversation comparer à d'habitude, il était plus que sérieux.

-Dis moi Lavi, qu'est ce que tu penses de Kanda?  
-Hein? Pourquoi cette question?  
-Bah... Comme ça juste pour savoir..  
-Hum... Comment dire, Yû est plutôt froid, mais je l'aime bien moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu trouve bien de lui?...  
-Tu ne l'aimes pas?  
-Répond plutôt à ma question.  
-Bah il est plutôt sympas quand on le connais bien et puis il est pas désagréable à regarder.

Lavi souriait sur ses paroles, comme s'il avait prit l'habitude de regarder sans cesse le brun quand il était moins habillé. Allen lui, était plutôt sur ses gardes.

-Mais Lavi, tu n'es avec personne en ce moment?  
-Si, mais ça c'est un secret! Sourit-il.

Allen eût l'impression que ce n'était pas si secret que ça. Mais plutôt une belle façon de ne pas dire la vérité. Alors qu'il voulu en savoir plus sur ce soit disant "secret", la sonnette de leur appartement commun retentit. Il alla donc répondre à l'interphone, tandis que Lavi commençait à le suivre comme un petit poussin suit sa mère. C'était un homme pour Lavi, alors l'autre lui laissa la communication et ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça, il partit alors dans son coin.

Il songea tout seul sur ce que Lavi venait de lui dire. Et si son ami aimait secrètement Kanda? Hum, il y avait une possibilité effectivement, mais s'il était en couple, et si c'était justement Kanda son amant secret? Une pointe de haine envahis le coeur du jeune homme, cette haine, cette rancoeur, ce mal-être... Cette jalousie? Alors Allen serait-il tombé si bas pour être jaloux? Peut-être était-ce faux. Il resta un bon moment sans rien dire,plongé dans ses pensées.

La journée passa alors tranquillement, et Lavi avait quelques projets pour la soirée, il allait donc laissé Kanda et Allen seuls ensemble. Il prévint alors son ami qu'il ne devrait pas chercher les problèmes auprès du japonais, comme ils seraient seuls, ils allaient sûrement prendre tout et n'importe quoi pour se taper dessus, comme ils l'ont déjà fait devant des invités. C'était d'ailleurs un mauvais souvenir pour Lavi. L'anglais promis au rouquin qu'il tenterais de se retenir, malgré la tentation d'envoyer valser le brun contre un mur. C'est alors, pas très rassuré tout de même, que Lavi partit. Kanda lui, revenait tout juste de ses affaires. Il vît le roux partir et courra jusqu'à l'appartement pour y retrouver Allen, assit à attendre qu'il rentre. Il ouvra rapidement la porte et vît son interlocuteur le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Puis lui sourire. Kanda à peine essouffler de sa course le regardait ébahis.

-T'es enfin revenu, il est tard, et Lavi est partit pour la nuit, il va voir du monde.  
-... Il ne reviendra pas?  
-Nan, sourit-il d'un air plus que satisfait. Plus besoin de se cacher pour la nuit entière.

Sur ces mots Allen se leva pour s'approcher de Kanda, il le prit par le col, l'attirant vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, qui reçu une réponse rapide de la part du Japonais. Depuis le temps qu'ils se retiennent parce qu'il y avait toujours Lavi, là ils étaient enfin seuls, un moment plus qu'attendu des deux amants. Le baiser entre eux dura un certain moment, un moment n'appartenant qu'à eux. Précieux, important, imposant, le brun poussa l'autre délicatement contre le canapé le faisant tomber, le plaqua contre le dossier, toujours en continuant ce fameux baiser. Kanda avait pour habitude de changer totalement de caractère, quand il s'agissait uniquement de ce genre de retrouvailles, ce qui étonna toujours autant le blandinet. Le japonais prit alors l'initiative de forcer l'antre des lèvres de son amant, ayant pu y passer sa langue, partit pour chercher la sienne et s'amuser un peu avec, il lui déboutonna sa chemise, sur le coup, Allen lui attrapa le poignet et arrêta net le baiser qui les unissaient enfin.

-c'est un peu rapide non?.. On n'aurait pas le temps de profiter un peu... Lui dit-il alors d'un air déçu.  
-Qui as dit que je te laisserais tranquille pendant la nuit? Toute la nuit je vais t'en faire profiter.  
-Heh? Attends un peu Kanda, quelque chose me tracasse depuis le début de la journée...  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?...  
-Je sais t'aime pas parler, mais là c'est important... Lavi a semé certains doutes et... Je n'arrives pas à ne plus y penser...  
-C'est inutile de penser à ce lapin sans cervelle dans un moment pareil...  
-Oui enfin c'est toi qui dit ça. Moi il m'a parut suspect...  
-Ce n'est que ton imagination.  
-Jures moi que tu m'aimes moi et personne d'autres.  
-Va te faire voir.

Kanda se releva alors, vexer de la demande d'Allen, c'était pour lui, signe qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Allen compris tout de même et s'excusa.

-Désolé Kanda, je retire, seulement tu ne m'as jamais dis ce que tu ressentais pour moi, j'aimerais que ce soit clair..  
-Et si c'est parce que je t'aimes pas que je ne te le dis pas?  
-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incompréhensible... Tu es à la fois doux comme un agneau, mais tu montres tes crocs de loup dès que quelque chose te gêne ou ne te plais pas, des fois j'ai du mal à te suivre...  
-Alors laisse moi montrer mes crocs.  
-Heh?...

Kanda se retourna vers lui et s'attaqua alors à son cou, entre baisers et lèchement il était satisfait des soupirs que pouvait alors laisser échapper l'anglais, il profitait, et faisait profiter. Il n'aimait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il le montrait à sa manière, il en était plutôt fier, parce qu'Allen ne le repoussait jamais, c'est qu'il n'était pas non plus mécontent d'être ainsi prit pour son agneau. Kanda continua alors là où il s'en était arrêter, c'est-à-dire, lui déboutonner ses vêtements pour les lui retirer, et prendre possession de son corps, son âme, chaque parcelles de ce garçon qui lui faisait battre le coeur lui appartenait, ils étaient dévouer l'un à l'autre, après une bonne demie heure à le caresser et l'embrasser sur tout le corps, il prit une nouvelle fois possession de l'être fragile qu'il aimait tant, depuis si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

* * *

Allen ouvrit très difficilement les yeux, la lumière du soleil brillait déjà de mille éclats, et c'était un jour exceptionnel, aujourd'hui, le 6 Juin, était le jour de naissance de Kanda. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs introuvable à ce moment là, un moment important pourtant. Mais il avait l'habitude. Kanda ne restait jamais jusqu'à son réveil, maintenant que la nuit était fini, le Kanda froid et associable était de retour, c'est comme s'il avait deux personnalités, mais la vérité était tout autre, Kanda est du genre bloquer sur ses sentiments quand il n'est pas dans l'ambiance adaptée.

Tentant de se lever, à peine assis une douleur terrible au bassin le fit se rallonger rapidement, s'efforçant de ne pas hurler tellement il avait mal. Après un temps pour se calmer il repris peu à peu ses esprits. Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Six... Pas étonnant qu'il avait terriblement mal! Avec sept fois en une nuit!Voilà d'où lui venait sa fatigue et son mal horrible à supporter! Kanda n'avait pas mentie, c'était loin d'être fini quand il voulait tout juste commencer. Impossible de se lever du canapé, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient couverts d'un draps dans la nuit pendant leurs ébats amoureux. Allen ne s'étant pas rhabillé beaucoup trop fatiguer, il avait fait vite pour s'endormir.

Il attendait alors de pouvoir être capable de se relever. La douleur encore bien trop présente. Il soupira, mais n'en n'était pas du tout déçu, après tout, s'il l'aurait voulu, il aurait pu dire non tout simplement, et Kanda par respect se serait arrêter, les japonais sont respectueux, au moins ça, il était rassuré la dessus. Mais ça non plus il ne l'a pas fait, parce qu'il voulait lui aussi profiter d'être seul avec lui, et là, il avait beaucoup profité, alors douleurs ou pas, il en était satisfait.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, toujours aucunes nouvelles de son japonais, Lavi n'était visiblement pas encore rentré. Allen aurait voulu profiter encore un peu, au moins l'embrasser, le caresser, sentir son odeur, enfin, vivre une vraie vie de couple, mais non il était encore une fois tout seul et devait attendre que cette satané douleur disparaisse! C'est qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer fortement..

Soudain Allen se sentit mal, comme coupable de quelque chose, c'était bien la première fois. Comme s'il avait commis une énorme erreur. Il avait un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Kanda, aucun doute! Malgré la douleur toujours pas partie, il se leva précipitamment et s'habilla en vitesse, il n'eût même pas le temps de s'habiller correctement, il faisait beau dehors, encore heureux. Dégoûté et énervé, il sorti rapidement de l'appartement, près à aider son amant. Il fallait bien CE jour là! Lavi n'était pas là et c'était l'anniversaire de Kanda, pourquoi aujourd'hui?! Il chercha dans tout les recoins, personne ne voulu répondre quand il leur demandait s'ils avaient vu passer le brun, il commençait vraiment à redouter le pire. Mais qu'avaient-ils à tous reculer quand il s'approchait d'eux? Le blandinet prit sur lui, et continua ses recherches. Il entendit un bruit suspect, il voulu se retourner, il ne pût capter que "désoler Allen Walker", puis le trou noir.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors qu'il ne voulait pas, il avait peur, peur que quelque chose était réellement arrivé à Kanda. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il crut faire un cauchemars, Kanda couvert de sang, attacher contre un mur, les yeux inertes de vie. C'en fût trop, Allen se mit alors à hurler à tue-tête. Cette vision était bien trop horrible, il sentait son coeur le lâcher, puis la voix de Kanda résonna en écho: "maudit, maudit, sois maudit" qu'il disait. Allen ouvrit de grands yeux et le fixait, il ne bougeait pourtant pas ses lèvres, mais il l'entendait bien, sur le moment il ne comprit pas, il voulait tenter une approche, tenter de lui parler malgré ses paroles en répétition.

-Kanda?  
-maudit, maudit, sois maudit...  
-Kanda de quoi tu parles?... Il s'approcha de lui malgré sa peur.  
-maudit, maudit, sois maudit...  
-Kanda répond moi!  
-maudit, maudit, sois maudit...  
-KANDA!  
-maudit, maudit, sois maudit Allen!

Allen ne bougeait plus, il n'entendait plus un bruit, il était figé, jamais son amant n'avait prononcer son nom, il l'appelait toujours "baka" ou "moyashi", des fois même les deux ensemble donnant ainsi "baka moyashi". Mais jamais Ô grand jamais il n'avait prononcer "Allen", même "Walker" n'était jamais sortit de sa bouche. Allen sourit, puis il rit, il éclata en sanglot tout en riant, il était rassurer, puis il cria.

-Te fous pas de moi! Kanda ne m'a jamais appelé par mon nom! Maintenant cette mascarade à assez durée! Rendez moi le vrai Kanda!

Il entendit un murmure. Plusieurs. On aurait dit une foule, pourtant il était seul. Puis son fameux surnom, il le reconnaîtrait même avec tout ce bruit qui l'entourait. Sa vision devint alors flou, le faux Kanda avait disparu, le décors morbide avec. Allen avait fait un cauchemars, il était tenu par des gros bras, il ne pouvait pas se débattre, il se demanda alors ce qui ce passait, où était son amant asiatique, et surtout, pourquoi tout ce monde autour de lui. Une annonce prit la parole, "il s'est réveiller", la foule criait, l'anglais ne comprenait plus rien.

En détournant un peu le regard, il aperçut Kanda au loin, tenu par des hommes, l'incompréhension ne fût alors de courte durée, Allen était debout, tenu par des hommes pour qu'il ne bouge pas, des soldats au dessus de la foule sur des estrades, ils pointaient leurs armes sur lui. Il comprit alors qu'il était condamné, ce mauvais pré-sentiment, c'était sur lui, Kanda allait très bien, ce fût un soulagement, un large poids en moins, puis l'annonce, la même voix que tout à l'heure, apprit le crime du condamné, avoir aimé Kanda Yû, qui à ce que dit cette personne derrière son micro, le japonais est une personne importante représentant son pays, alors c'est pour cela qu'il partait toute la journée, toujours à la même heure, mais on ne savais jamais quand il revenait. Un sourire apparaît alors sur le visage d'Allen, c'était une situation ironique, il devait mourir pour avoir aimé quelqu'un d'important. Ce n'était même pas le fait d'une relation entre homme, qui se faisait de plus en plus en ces temps modernes, mais bien parce que Kanda est un enfant du pays Japonais et qu'il le représente.

Kanda se débattait pour pouvoir l'aider, le sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel il l'avait mis, il hurlait de le lâcher, les insultes dévalèrent, il ruait de coups les hommes qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin jusqu'à celui qu'il aime. Le japonais s'en voulait, tout était de sa faute, et c'était à Allen de payer, juste parce que hiérarchiquement, ce n'est qu'un citoyen banale comme tout les autres. Réussissant à se dégager des hommes, il couru rapidement en direction de son amant et poussait quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Il courrait à grandes enjambées pour le retrouver au plus vite. La voix résonna une nouvelle fois, ordonnant aux soldats de tirer. Les hommes tenant Allen le lâchèrent rapidement, et les coups de feux retentirent alors que Kanda était presque arrivé à lui, si Lavi ne l'avait pas attrapé.

Le brun vît alors le corps ensanglanter d'Allen tomber lourdement au sol, sans force. Choquer de la scène, c'est comme si tout c'était éteins, il n'y avait plus de soleil, il avait été emporter, il n'y avait plus de sol, plus personne autour de lui, il était seul. Son monde venait de s'écrouler devant lui, lui qui était la lune éclairé par le soleil qu'était Allen. Il sentit la pression de Lavi sur son bras le lâcher. C'est lentement et avec terreur et effrois qu'il alla voir Allen, il fallait qu'il le vois, qu'il le sert contre son coeur qui hurlait de haine. Plus personne ne parlait, ils repartaient tous maintenant que le "spectacle" était fini. Il ne restait plus que Lavi derrière. Il le regardait, sans rien dire.

Arrivé proche d'Allen, Kanda se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes menaçaient de couler malgré sa fierté, mais même ça, il n'en n'avait plus. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et le souleva pour l'asseoir près de lui, il le tenait, le sang lui coulait entre les doigts, c'était le sang de celui qu'il aimait tant, il ne l'avait jamais dit certes, mais il n'en pensais pas moins. Une petite voix lui murmurait à l'oreille.

-joyeux anniversaire... Kan...da...  
-Moyashi?...  
-Tu peux... dire mon... vrai nom?... Je voudrais... t'entendre le dire...  
-A...Allen?...  
-Merci... Je t'aime Kanda...  
-Si je t'appelle par ton prénom c'est que tu as le droit aussi idiot...  
-D'ac...cord... Alors.. Je t'aime... Yû... Tu peux... me le dire?..  
-... Aishiteru... Allen-kun...

Allen sourit et referma les yeux, c'était définitif, et il avait le sourire. Malgré les appels désespérés de Kanda, il n'ouvrait plus les yeux, sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il n'avait plus aucune respiration, et sa température corporelle avait chuter gravement. Allen avait définitivement quitté ce monde. Kanda commença par le secouer, il criait, il hurlait son nom, il lui implorait de se réveiller, en vain. Cette fois, ses larmes coulaient à flot, il l'avait perdue pour des bêtises. Il était coupable de l'assassinat de son amant. Il s'en voulait, s'il n'avait rien cacher, s'il n'avait pas mentie, s'il l'avait protéger, s'il s'était mis devant Allen pour prendre sa punition à la place de son innocent amant, il lui dit à plusieurs reprise à quel point il l'aimait, mais Allen ne l'entendait déjà plus, tout était trop tard. Si seulement il avait pu l'épargner. Si seulement il avait pu lui dire plus tôt comme il l'aimait. Si seulement il avait pu évité tout ça.

* * *

Un an était passé depuis la perte d'Allen, Kanda toujours enfermer dans la chambre qui appartenait au défunt. Allonger dans son lit, respirant son odeur qui lui manquait. Lavi tenta de le faire lever et manger, mais comme d'habitude, aucune réaction, Kanda était totalement sourd et muet. Il ne voulait plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Plus d'une fois Lavi l'avait emmener à l'hôpital où ils lui donnaient du sucre par le biais du gouttes-à-gouttes, mais depuis un an, Kanda refusait de manger, et il ne réalisait pas qu'il était souvent à l'hôpital. Le rouquin le prit alors par le bras, pour le faire réagir, en vain. Kanda était dans un tout autre univers, il n'avait pour oxygène que l'odeur restante qu'Allen avait laisser derrière lui. Lavi le tira alors, après plusieurs cris, après "Allen ne reviendra pas", Kanda réagit pour la première fois depuis un an déjà. Il ouvrit des yeux ébahis, il se leva et repoussa le rouquin. Il lui hurlait dessus, il déversa toute sa haine pour le décès de son être aimé, de son coeur brisé. Une dispute des plus douloureuse pour chacun des deux.

-Yû, tu n'as rien avalé, tu ne t'es pas levé depuis un an! Tu t'en rend compte?! Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais tu as beaucoup maigris en un temps record!  
-Un temps record?! Tu plaisantes j'espère?! Sa fait des lustres que je l'attend!  
-L'attendre? Mais il ne reviendra pas! Allen ne reviendra jamais! Tourne la page bon sang!  
-Tais toi! S'il ne revient pas c'est entièrement ta faute!  
-Ma faute?! Mais tu débloque là! En attendant je t'ai sauvé! Tu te jetais inconsciemment dans les coups de feux! Et tu ne te nourris plus! Je n'ai fais que des nuits blanches pour toi!  
-Justement! Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, je l'aurais sauver, et il serait encore là!  
-Rêves pas! Vous seriez mort tout les deux!  
-Sa suffit dégage!  
-Quoi?  
-Dégage! Je ne veux plus de toi ici! Tu fais tes bagages et tu te casses de là!  
-Yû..  
-VA T'EN! Et il n'y a qu'Allen qui a le droit de prononcer mon prénom! Et il n'y a que moi qui prononce le sien!

Sans plus rien dire, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, Lavi céda et plia ses bagages, certes, il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Mais s'il n'obéissait pas, Kanda était à présent capable du pire, et cela lui attirerais des ennuis. Ce qu'il fallait éviter. Ses affaires prêtent, Lavi retrouva Kanda encore allongé sur l'ancien lit d'Allen. Il l'entendit renifler et respirer fortement, sans doute qu'il pleurait. Lavi lui laissa alors son numéro, il n'était pas sûr que son camarade l'avait, et il lui promit de venir si jamais il en ressentait le besoin. Mais surtout, Lavi le supplia de se nourrir. Puis il partit au hasard, cherchant un endroit où passer ses nuits.

Alors qu'il se faisait tard, et que Kanda avait enfin ravalé ses larmes, prit le morceau de feuille que lui avait laissé son ami plus tôt. Il s'excusa au téléphone, et lui promit un loyer, il avait toujours eu les moyens, mais il voulait rester avec Allen, alors il donna une grande partie de la fortune qu'il possédait à Lavi pour lui permettre de vivre confortablement, et lui promit de se re-nourrir.

-Kanda, sa fait longtemps que je voulais te dire quelques chose.. Mais je ne savais rien pour vous deux à ce moment là, je ne l'ai su que l'année dernière, à ton dernier anniversaire...  
-Qu'est ce que tu voulais?...  
-Je... Je t'aime Kanda... Mais j'ai renfermé mes sentiments pour toi. Quand j'ai su la vérité, quand je t'ai vu si mal pour "lui", j'ai décidé de me taire, et d'accepter, mais tout à l'heure tes paroles, la blessure que ça m'a fait, m'a rappeler ce que je ressens à ton égard, j'ai juste eu peur pour toi, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai arrêté. Sans doute que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, j'en suis le seul responsable...  
-... Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, je n'ai aimé qu'Allen et il restera le seul. Désolé.

Il voulait avant tout faire le deuil de son amour. Et puis, Allen lui avait parler de ça, au final, l'avait-il deviner pour les sentiments de Lavi? Il n'en savait rien, il ne lui avait rien précisé de plus que "il m'a parut suspect". Puis après avoir raccrocher, Kanda reprit de remord, s'en voulait de ses paroles dîtes plus tôt au roux, il n'était en aucun cas la cause de la mort d'Allen, Lavi n'y était pour rien, Kanda lui-même, en était le seul coupable. Si seulement il avait pu être exécuter à la place d'Allen...

**THE END**

* * *

**Et voilà! **

**Vos avis comptent comme toujours, un review me ferais très plaisir. Alors?  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eût le courage de tout lire =) **


End file.
